Flow meters are used to measure the consumption of a metered fluid flow, such as the consumption of metered gas and water. So called “smart meters” are additionally able to communicate periodic readings of fluid consumption to a data reader of a network. Such readings must be accurate and transmission of consumption readings need only be performed periodically.
Sensors that have been used to sense and measure liquid flow consumption may be powered continuously, even when measurements need to be taken and reported only periodically, and are often a relatively expensive part of the flow meter. Such sensors are additionally a drain on power and do not take advantage of the standby periods during which measurement and transmission of measurement results are not required.